Waiting for Sunrise
by twinfools.alike
Summary: Kyouya x Tamaki, what happens when Tamaki gets scared in Nekozawa's mansion and goes to Kyouya's room to sleep? Read and Find out! :P Yaoi, BoyxBoy Don't like don't read. I don't own OHSHC characters One-Shot.


**Kyouya x Tamaki, 3**

**Enjoy! Oh, and baka means stupid and Mon Amour means my love. **

I sighed; today had been way too long. Haruhi's fight with Tamaki had everyone upside down, and I can't say it doesn't piss me off how close the two of them are getting. Although I suppose it's my own doing, since I was the one who got Haruhi to see she was in the wrong. I would say that it's probably my loyalty to Tamaki as his best friend to help push them together, but it burns all the same. It doesn't matter if I tell myself that he'll be happier with her, or that this is the right thing to do, it still hurts all the same.

_Knock Knock Knock_

I climbed out of bed and opened the large door, as the echo of the knocking dissipated. There in my door way stood the cause of my pain, my blonde haired best friend wrapped up in a blanket with a horrified expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he shuffled inside.

"T-this house is so scary!" He whined as he curled into a ball on the floor, "Why did we have to come to Nekozawa-senpai's house?"

I chuckled to myself, "Because Haruhi doesn't have a passport." Her name left a sour taste in my mouth.

He sat up and stared at me like a child, "I know, but it's scary." A small blush spread across his face, making me look to the floor as he spoke again, "Can I stay with you tonight?" My heart jumped slightly and I nodded unable to turn him down. "Thanks Kyouya!" He smiled and jumped onto my bed, grinning at me as I walked over. "Hey look," He pointed to my only article of clothing, "We both have blue pajama pants! We match!" He declared giddy as a kid on Christmas.

"That's very interesting." I replied trying to seem as normal as possible as I climbed onto the bed and leaned against a pillow that was resting on the headboard. He's unrelenting eyes stared at me intensely.

"Hey Kyouya?"

"Yes Tamaki?"

A smirk crawled across his face as he leaped from his spot onto me, knocking me over so that my head rested on the edge of the bed. "You're being way to serious, lighten up Kyo-Chan!" He giggled as he began to tickle me.

"Tama—haha—ki—Hahaha—stop!" I gripped his wrists and pushed him backwards so he was lying under me, pinned beneath my hips and held down by my hands. He was blushing hard and I let go, crawling off of him and the bed, standing away from him, "Sorry…" I said awkwardly.

I felt his hand grip onto mine, tugging me to turn around, I did. He sat on the bed, pulling me into him, "Don't be." I fell back on top of him.

"Tamaki." I said softly as his arms encircled my neck moving our face closer to one another's.

"Yes Kyouya?" He whispered, sending me over the edge.

I crashed my lips to his, unable to hold back any longer. My finger entwined with his hair as my tongue traced along his lips asking for entrance.

Everything inside me believed he'd reject me; that any second now he'd push me off of him and yell about how I'm scarier than this house. Suddenly my heart skipped a beat as his lips parted, allowing me access inside. I explored every inch of his mouth, soaking up every second of heat as he moaned into the kiss; playing with a few strands of my hair.

We parted reluctantly and panted as we breathlessly gazed into each other's eyes.

"Mmm…" He grinned, "You taste yummy Kyouya."

"You taste better then I could've ever imagined." I lightly rubbed his cheek.

"Kyouya." He blushed, "Is your heart beating really fast too?"

"I think if it went any faster it'd give out." I chuckled but Tamaki suddenly scrambled underneath of me, pushing me onto my back.

"OH NO! KYOUYA! YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN!"

I started cracking up laughing, "Tamaki, you baka, I'm not going to die."

"You're not?" He stared at me blankly.

"No. Baka." I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into my chest, loving the feeling of his bare chest against mine. "I can't die now that I've gotten you."

He snuggled into my bare chest and kissed my neck lightly, "Are we going out now?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, if that's what you want." I replied scratching his head lightly.

"Of course, it's what I've always wanted; for you and I to be mommy and daddy."

"Does that make Hunny and Mori grandma and grandpa?" I mused.

He sat up and stared at me in amazement, "IT DOES!"

I shook my head, pulling him back into me, kissing his forehead, "And we have three kids, oh joy."

He hugged me tightly, "I'm so happy mommy."

"Me too." I yawned, "But I'm tired. Let's go to sleep, so we're well rested for tomorrow morning."

He started to nod, but stopped half way through, "But Kyouya, what's tomorrow morning?"

A devilish smirk spread across my face, "It's when I'll have my way with you."

"Mommy, does that mean we'll have four kids?"

"You never know. Maybe one will appear out of thin air." I was highly amused by his innocence, but I know that he knew what awaited him tomorrow morning, and I knew he was excited. "But for now," I said pulling him tightly into my chest and wrapping my arms around him, "Let's go to sleep."

"Good night Mon Amour." He kissed me softly.

"Sweet dreams Mon Amour." I kissed him back, and we then let the heaviness of sleep take over us as we dreamed of what was to come with sunrise.

~Fin~

**A/N Hope you liked it! I was bored in math today, you know how it goes. Lol. Pleas review! 3 Thank Chuuuuuu. ^_^**


End file.
